Thursday
by xxaoxx
Summary: Wonwoo bingung akan menganggap hari kamis itu adalah hari yang sial atau malah tidak. (Meanie! Oneshoot! Complete)


Selamat Membaca!

Pernahkah kalian merasakan satu hari yang penuh kesialan?

Disini Wonwoo merasa jika hari kamis yang seharusnya bisa lebih membahagiakan dibanding dengan hari senin, sangat _struggle_ melewati salah satu hari kamis dari bulan maret itu.

Terlambat bangun dan dihukum saat di sekolah,

Matematika di jam pertama dan lupa membawa buku PR Kimia di jam pelajaran kedua,

Menu makan siangnya adalah _seafood _sehingga dia hanya bisa makan nasi dengan _Kimchi _saja, ini salah satu yang paling menyedihkan.

Dan masih banyak lagi. Lalu yang paling dibencinya harus mengulang karena gagal membuat _three point_ pada jam olahraga.

Rasanya Wonwoo ingin menangis saja namun gengsi karena merasa dia adalah lelaki _manly_, duh.

Akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tetap di lapangan _indoor_ itu untuk berlatih lemparan _three point_, untung pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran terakhir jadi dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk bolak-balik ganti seragam.

Pukul empat pas terdengar suara bel tanda pulang, dan Wonwoo berpikir akan berlatih untuk satu jam saja jadi tidak terlalu malam saat pulang nanti.

Ya Wonwoo takut pulang sendiri malam-malam gengs, ingatkan jika tadi dia memanggil dirinya manly karena gengsi untuk menangis. Namun biarlah untuk hari ini yang sudah penuh kesialan Wonwoo hanya tidak mau mencari resiko pulang malam-malam yang bisa menambah kesialan untuknya.

Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo lupa jika setelah pulang sekolah biasanya beberapa siswa akan bermain basket di lapangan indoor itu. Memang tidak ada larangan untuk siapapun bermain basket di lapangan itu setelah pulang karena jadwal latihan untuk segala ekstrakulikuler adalah hari sabtu, namun aneh saja jika dia berlatih basket sendiri di sebelah anak-anak itu yang kemampuannya seperti langit bumi jika dibandingkan olehnya.

Wonwoo mulai berpikir untuk pulang saja, tapi merasa harus tetap berlatih saat mengingat nilai olahraganya. Wonwoo itu pandai tetapi rangkingnya selalu terhalang oleh nilai pelajaran olahraganya yang sangat sulit naik meskipun hanya satu angka.

Saat masih bepikir apakah harus berlatih atau tidak, tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa Wonwoo yang tediam di depan ring basket.

"Oh Wonwoo _sunbae_?" Sapa orang itu namun terdengar ragu karena hanya melihat punggung Wonwoo.

Wownoo menoleh dan melihat orang yang menyapanya mulai tersenyum karena tidak salah orang.

'Sial dia tampan sekali.'

Bukannya membalas sapaan, Wonwoo malah terpaku dengan pikirannya karena ketampanan lelaki tinggi di depannya.

"Kakaknya Jungkook kan?" Tanya orang tersebut karena merasa sapaannya tidak akan dibalas.

Wonwoo mengangguk kaku.

"Apa _sunbae_ mencari Jungkook, tapi dia sudah pulang karena ada janji katanya." Tanya orang itu lagi dan hanya dibalas gelengan kaku dari Wonwoo yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Lalu sunbae sedang apa?"

Wonwoo menunjuk bola basket yang ada di sebelah kakinya, membuat Mingyu –ya nama lelaki tinggi yang tampan itu adalah Mingyu- mengerutkan dahinya karena _sunbae_ di hadapannya tidak pernah menjawab dengan ucapan. Karena merasa Wonwoo tidak ingin diganggu, Mingyu baru saja akan pergi untuk bermain basket seorang diri di setengah bagian lain dari lapangan basket itu.

"Baiklah _sunbae _silahkan lanjut, maaf jika mengganggu." Mingyu tersenyum lagi sebelum membalikkan badannya dan mulai men_dribble_ bola basket yang dibawanya sejak tadi.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, hari itu hanya ada mereka berdua di lapangan _indoor_ itu.

Dan entah kerasukan atau apa tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu yang setelah itu membuatnya merasa bodoh.

"Hei kau temannya Jungkook!" Panggil Wonwoo kepada Mingyu yang mulai bermain basket dengan santai namun sangat keren itu, sedikit membuat Wonwoo iri dan dengki.

Mingyu yang merasa terpanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan menghampiri lagi Wonwoo untuk bertanya.

"Ya kenapa Wonwoo _sunbae_?"

"Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan bodoh pikir Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu, _sunbae._"

"Kau pintar main basketkan?" Pertanyaan bodoh kedua meluncur dari mulut Wonwoo

"Emm sedikit." Jawab Mingyu malu karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, mungkin Wonwoo tidak tau jika dirinya adalah kapten basket, walaupun Jungkook adalah wakilnya

"Bisakah kau mengajarkanku memasukkan bola _three point_?" Sekarang permintaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'Mulutku sepertinya harus belajar untuk tidak berbicara lebih cepat sebelum berpikir.' Pikir Wonwoo menahan malu yang sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi datar wajahnya.

Mingyu awalnya merasa bingung dengan permintaan mendadak kakak kelasnya itu, namun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan karena tidak buruk pikirnya membantu kakak temannya.

Mingyu mulai memberikan penjelasan tentang cara men_shoot _bola_ three point_ yang benar kepada Wonwoo, yang masih diam di tempatnya dan melangkah ke titik_ three point_ untuk memberikan contoh melempar dan,

_Goal_!

Dengan mudahnya, namun sepertinya Mingyu tidak sadar jika Wonwoo tidak memperhatikan contoh yang diperlihatkannya dan malah menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Bukankah tidak terlalu sulit _sunbae_?" Tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang masih menatap kearahnya itu.

"_Hyung_." jawab Wonwoo tidak nyambung dan membuat Mingyu bingung.

Wonwoo berjalan ke titik _three point_ di sebelah Mingyu dengan bola di tangannya untuk mencoba men_shoot_ bolanya.

"Panggil aku _hyung_ saja." Sepertinya mulut Wonwoo benar-benar berkhianat karena tidak mau berkompromi dulu dengan pikirannya, sehingga mengeluarkan hal-hal bodoh.

"Ah ya, Wonwoo _hyung_." Mingyu terdengar sedikit canggung karena Wonwoo mengatakan hal itu dengan tiba-tiba disertai wajah datarnya.

_Shoot!_

Gagal untuk percobaan pertama, Wonwoo mengambil bola lain.

_Shoot!_

Gagal lagi, Mingyu mencoba menahan tawanya melihat raut Wonwoo yang terlihat sebal karena gagal memasukkan bola.

"Bukan begitu _hyung_ caranya, kau hanya perlu melemparnya dengan pelan namun pas bukan seperti ingin melempari orang." Mingyu akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat raut cemberut Wonwoo akibat ucapannya itu, dan Wonwoo malah semakin terpana melihat makhluk indah di depannya yang sedang tertawa lepas.

'Kurasa aku akan pingsan jika terlalu lama berada di dekatnya, sial! Kenapa dia tampan sekali.'

Sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya, Mingyu mengambil bola basket yang sudah dilempar tadi lalu memberikan satu kepada Wonwoo dari menaruh yang lainnya di dekat kakinya.

Wonwoo masih memproses saat Mingyu mengarahkan tangannya untuk memegang bola dengan benar. Wonwoo dapat mencium aroma maskulin Mingyu dan akhirnya menyadari jika Mingyu seperti memeluknya dari belakang.

'Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan pingsan.' Pikiran Wonwoo rasanya semakin gila saat dia melihat Mingyu tersenyum kearahnya saat Wonwoo mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Mingyu yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Nah lalu kau hanya perlu melempar perla…"

Bruk!

"_Hyung_!" Panggil Mingyu panik.

Ya, Wonwoo benar-benar pingsan guys.

Untungnya Mingyu sempat menahan tubuh Wonwoo di pelukannya sehingga tubuh Wonwoo tidak jatuh kelantai. Lalu dengan mudah mengangkatnya dan membawa tubuh Wonwoo ke bangku yang ada di lapangan tersebut.

THURSDAY

"_Hyung_! Wonwoo _hyung_ bangun!" Panggil Jungkook kepada _hyung_nya.

Wonwoo bisa mencium aroma minyak angin di dekat hidungnya, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Bisa dilihatnya wajah Jungkook yang cukup panik dan khawatir menatapnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar _hyung_." Lega Jungkook melihat Wonwoo sudah sadar.

"Terima kasih ya Gyu sudah menolong _hyung_ku dan menelponku." ucap Jungkook kepada Mingyu yang mulai menghampiri mereka.

Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu mendekat tiba-tiba langsung duduk lalu menoleh kepada Mingyu dengan raut datarnya dan membuat Mingyu serta Jungkook terkejut melihatnya.

"Hei kau!" Tunjuk Wonwoo kepada Mingyu yang masih terkejut itu.

"Ya, _hyung_?" Ragu Mingyu menjawab.

"Tampan."

Jungkook hampir saja terjungkal saat mendengar ucapan ngawur _hyung_nya setelah pingsan itu. Belum cukup sampai disitu ucapan dan hal yang dilakukan Wonwoo selanjutnya membuat Jungkook merasa tidak bisa bertemu Mingyu lagi karena malu.

"Kau harus jadi kekasihku!"

Mingyu hanya dapat melongo mendengar perintah Wonwoo,dan berpikir jika kakak kelasnya itu sedang kesurupan. Belum sempat merespon, Wonwoo tiba-tiba sudah berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti dihadapannya.

Mingyu melihat kearah Jungkook dan bertanya dengan cara memandang mata wakilnya yang dibalas dengan wajah bingung Jungkook, ditambah angkatan bahu.

Cup!

Jungkook berpikir sepertinya kakaknya bukan kesurupan namun sudah menyerempat gila saat melihat Wonwoo mencium pipi Mingyu yang merasa terkejut sampai melebarkan matanya itu.

Apalagi melihat senyum manis yang diberikan Wonwoo kepada Mingyu setelahnya. Jungkook baru pertama kali melihat kakaknya tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain.

'_Eomma_ dan _Appa_ harus membawa Wonwoo hyung berobat setelah ini, dia cukup mengerikan."

Apakah kau masih berpikir hari itu adalah hari tersial untukmu Jeon Wonwoo?

END

selamat membaca!


End file.
